


stay away

by hashtaglucifer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Delusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Madness, Psychology, Slash, Tony Needs a Hug, Violence, blushing Steve, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtaglucifer/pseuds/hashtaglucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони понимает, что всё совсем плохо, когда видит тянущиеся к нему ледяные руки, сколькие от грязи и чужой крови, бледно-мёртвые, как его лицо сейчас. Он хочет встать и убежать, но парализованное от ужаса тело способно лишь вжаться в стену позади. Открывает рот, в попытке закричать, позвать на помощь, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и отогнал этот кошмар, но тут же вспоминает: </p><p>— Никого больше нет.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. at the mercy of the waves

**Author's Note:**

> События разворачиваются до и после фильма «Captain America: Civil War»

 

- _Мне жаль._    
  


Последнее, что слышит Старr, перед тем как отправиться в черную бездну, состоящую из его собственных страхов, переживаний и неоправданных надежд.  


Но ему не удается сделать и этого.  


Вместо сладостного на тот момент обморока и возможности закончить всё это, он получает головную боль, что с каждым его вздохом становится лишь сильнее и черные точки перед глазами, мешающие и видеть, и мыслить нормально.  
  
  
\- Что, - он аккуратно делает короткий вздох, а за ним еще парочку, потому что по-другому нельзя. - Да что ты говоришь, - с сарказмом выдыхает Тони, пытаясь разглядеть соперника в кромешной тьме, разбавляемой последней, лениво покачивающейся, тускло светящей лампой, - жаль ему, - сплёвывает накопившуюся слюну, перемешанную с кровью и смотрит на своё кривое отражение в ней.  


Он _один_.

***

**Год назад**

 

\- _Тони_ , - чей-то знакомый голос настойчиво пробивается сквозь пучину кромешной тьмы, -  _Тони_ , - уже отчетливей, но всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы понять кто его зовёт.  


Он пытается разлепить веки и хоть как-то сфокусировать взгляд на говорящем, однако тело не слушается его, более того, Тони не может поднять руку, чтобы как-то отмахнуться от назойливого голоса, мешающего спать дальше. Это уже совершенно не смешно. Он действительно _не может_  пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, ни даже губами. Тело будто онемело.  


Отогнав от себя остатки сна, Старк ощутил, как беспричинно быстро бьётся его сердце, больно ударяясь о стенки грудной клетки. Кажется, оно раньше разорвётся от такого напряжения, чем сломает своими ударами кости. Что-то похожее происходило с ним, когда в его груди ещё находилась шрапнель, приближающаяся с каждой секундой к сердцу, а Пеппер немного помогала с ночными кошмарами (и не только ночными).  


_О_ , он знал это чувство, когда стук собственного сердца заглушает всё остальное. Когда лишь кажется (ты знаешь это), но ты чувствуешь буквально кожей, как в комнате, позади твоей кровати, стоит он и пристально, не моргая, смотрит своими невероятно черными глазами на тебя, но ты не видишь, потому что не можешь видеть. Ты чувствуешь, как этот взгляд пробирается под кожу, змеёй ползёт к горлу, охватывая его склизкой кожей, медленно сдавливая, будто играясь. Слышишь шёпот, переливающийся в тихий смех.  


Но всё, что ты можешь - загнанно дышать, пытаясь вырваться из клетки _cобственного_  тела, но в ту секунду кажущегося чем-то чужим, лишним, сдавливающим.  


_Сонный паралич_.  


Короткий вдох и через пару секунд глубокий выдох. Затем снова вдох и попытка выдохнуть. Не получается. Слишком сильно бьётся сердце, слишком сильно кто-то сжимает его плечи, слишком громко зовут.  


Ещё одна попытка, иначе никак не проснуться.  


Короткий вдох, и Тони наконец удается самому пошевелить пальцем, казалось бы, онемевшей руки. А затем, словно по цепной реакции, просыпается остальное тело. Плавно продвигаясь от одной руки к другой, от груди к ногам и в последнюю очередь к голове.  


Он резко открывает глаза, делает вздох. Сердце продолжает также биться, но теперь это не так заметно, не так _больно_ , хотя ощутимо.  


\- Тони, ты в порядке? – до этой секунды Старк не мог идентифицировать этот голос, впрочем, он даже и не думал об этом. Кто же ещё мог подорваться к нему посреди ночи, трясти так яростно, что на утро, он уверен, обнаружит синяки (если не вывих, хотя, он обнаружил бы это раньше, например, сейчас) и после этого так мило и неуверенно поинтересоваться о его самочувствии.  


«Хуёво. Как и всегда»  


\- Да, со мной всё в порядке, - он наконец решился посмотреть своему другу в глаза, - мамочка-Стиви, - пропел Тони, подмечая, как брови капитана медленно сводятся к переносице, создавая складку.  


\- Я серьезно, - Рождерс вздохнул, убирая руки на колени, - ты выглядишь в последнее время не очень. Я сильно беспокоюсь за тебя. Что происходит, Тони? – он вздохнул и сел поудобнее, пробегая языком по пересохшим губам. – Ты пропадаешь в лаборатории, не ешь, не... – гневная речь была прервана громким страдальческим стоном и мастерски закатанными глазами. – Хорошо. Всё дело в том _сне_?  


«Как он выделил это.  _Сон_. Будто бы что-то противное, липкое, такое, чего не стоит касаться или обсуждать лишний раз» - подумал Старк, приподнимаясь на локте.  


\- Со. Мной. Всё. Нормально, – выделил по словам.  


В комнате повисла давящая тишина. Такая, что казалось, подними руку вверх – коснешься её, сожмёшь, раздавишь.  


Спустя долгие минуты, за которые капитан успел два раза открыть рот, чтобы начать возражать, уговаривать, настаивать, просить, но никак не понимать лежащего перед ним человека, и за которые сам «виновник торжества» успел столько же раз красиво поджать губы.  


Наконец, когда сидеть и смотреть друг друга становилось больше неловким, чем увлекательным занятием, Стив прокашлялся, на секунду отвёл взгляд в сторону, продолжив прерванный диалог:  


\- Поговорим об этом утром, - перелез через ноги Тони и устроился рядом, обнимая поперёк груди, – Так я буду рядом, и мне не нужно будет бежать через всю башню к тебе, - зевнул, - спокойной ночи, мистер гений-миллиардер.  


\- Плейбой и филантроп, - легко парировал Старк.  


«И кто тебя просит сюда приходить?»  


***  


Утро не встретило ничем ужасным, кроме очередного недосыпа (а что он хотел, засыпая почти с рассветом?), парочки ново-старых лекций, в которых день ото дня меняется лишь порядок слов и кружки холодного молока, потому что, неожиданно, Стив воспринял слова «мамочка-Стиви» слишком буквально.  


\- Стиви, детка, я уже большой мальчик, - Тони оставил попытки отобрать бутылку его светло-коричневатой радости, - и могу хуярить по утрам виски.  


\- Не выражайся, - он поморщился, на время теряя концентрацию, чем воспользовался противник, выхватив заветную вещь из рук. Стив вздохнул.  


\- А то что? Выпорешь меня? - Старк отлил себе на два пальца и выпил залпом, немного поморщившись.  


Рождерс или решил промолчать, оставив колкость без ответа, или решил просто пока оставить всё как есть, не слишком наседая на друга.  


В последнее время Старк и правда вёл себя несколько странно, не так, как обычно. То есть он, конечно, выпивал по утрам, сыпал сарказмом налево и направо, обворожительно улыбался и одевался также, но что-то изменилось в нём. Было такое ощущение, что не хватало чего-то очень важного, какой-то маленькой детали, чтобы улыбки вновь стали искренними, короткие диалоги более оживленными, а шутки весёлыми. Его не покидало ощущение, что это был кто-то другой. Кто-то другой, идеально повторяющий все действия, движения, слова Старка, но не имеющий его харизмы, шарма.  


Стив ранее предполагал, что это всё из-за размолвки с Пеппер, однако он часто видел их работающих вместе, смеющихся, свободно и не натянуто разговаривающих. Дело было явно не в ней, но в чём ещё может быть он не знал.  


На самом деле они не такие уж и большие друзья, чтобы предполагать подобное или, _уж тем более_ , спрашивать об этом напрямую. Он уже пытался один раз и всё, что получил после этого разговора – разочарование и билет в один конец от неподражаемого Тони Старка.  


**То же самое время. Ванная комната**  


Старк дышал, словно загнанный в ловушку зверь. Ничего не видящий и сильно раненный зверь. Сколько себя помнит, ему всего раз довелось испытать это ужасное, иррациональное чувство, сковывающее всё тело, не дающее нормально дышать, думать.  


_Страх_.  


Тони ещё раз плеснул холодной водой в лицо, оставив руки на нём. Тихо заскулил, несильно сжимая ладони на щеках. Поднять голову, посмотреть в собственное отражение, достать бритву и подровнять отросшую щетину было самым простым заданием, но он не мог.  


_Страх_.  


Он медленно открыл глаза, оторвав от лица руки и всмотрелся в отражение: осунувшееся лицо, немного впалые щеки, нездоровый цвет лица, словно он беспробудно пил весь прошедший месяц (что было правдой, но отчасти), отросшая за неделю щетина теперь смело могла называться бородой, а волосы, что некогда были явно тёмного цвета начинали тускнеть, кое-где прослеживались серые пряди. Ничего необычного - необычного по его меркам - он не нашёл. Прикрывает на секунду глаза, а когда открывает видит позади себя _его_.  


С невероятно чёрными глазами, что слегка поблескивают в свете лампы. Эти глаза всегда смотрят словно внутрь, в душу, пытаясь найти слабое место и уничтожить. Но _ему_  даже не нужно прилагать особых усилий. У _него_  нет тела – просто клякса на фоне белого мраморного кафеля, но у _него_  есть руки, что тянутся к нему, стоит оказаться одному вне лаборатории и рот, что шепчет разными, но знакомыми голосами:  


\- _Привет, Тони_.


	2. snow tale

_В нос впивается запах гнили и грязи, перемешанный с чем-то знакомым, с чем-то металлически-горьким. Кровь._  


_Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой серую обшарпанную стену, на которой отчётливо написано ярко-красными чернилами, словно специально для него: «_ БЕГИ» _. Он чуть заметно встряхивает головой, в попытке отогнать белую пелену перед глазами, ведёт рукой, вдоль другой стены позади него, пытается встать._  


_Получается не с первой попытки._  


_Голова раскалывается надвое, и Тони пытается уменьшить боль, сдавливая виски ладонями. Немного помогает, успокаивает и дарит надежду; хоть что-то_ здесь  _подвластно ему._  


_Старк оглядывается, что довольно-таки сложно – рядом с ним единственный источник света, но и тот не вселяет надежды. Вокруг лишь серые стены, с которых сползает старая краска, холодный воздух и сухая, только в некоторых местах чуть испачканная кровью земля. Он передёрнул плечами._  


_Тони не впервой находиться в этом странном месте, он предпочёл бы вообще никогда здесь не появляться, чем знать его_ почти _наизусть, даже если этого места в реальности и не существует._  


_Решив, что просто стоять на месте и разглядывать то, что позволяет увидеть свет от языков пламени будет пустой тратой времени, поэтому Старк двинулся вперёд, куда до этого ни разу не ходил. А если и ходил, то этого не помнил._  


_Обычно, он всегда сворачивал направо – именно туда указывала красная стрелка на стене, а надпись, находившаяся выше, явно говорила сама за себя. Но сегодня Тони подумал, что неплохо бы посмотреть и в другой угол помещения. Туда, где не было света, туда, откуда дул ледяной ветер._  


_Медленно переступая, стараясь не нарушать установившуюся тишину, он идёт вдоль тёмного коридора, слегка касаясь стены, чтобы не потеряться в этой темноте (единственный источник света – огонь, но он ушёл от него, когда решил пройтись по лабиринту), другой рукой зажимая нос – запах гнили усиливался с каждым шагом._  


_Сделав ещё один шаг вперёд, Старк остановился, вслушиваясь в тишину. Что-то, казалось ему, издавало странный звук, похожий на свист. Да, словно кто-то не закрыл до конца окно, и теперь ветер врывается прямо в него. Это то, что нужно!_  


_Тони прибавил шаг, стараясь идти точно на звук, не обращая внимания ни на выносимую вонь, ни на воду под ногами. Было важно узнать, что там._  


_– Здравствуй, – первое, что услышал он, выйдя из очередного поворота. – Помнишь меня? – голос плавный, певучий, словно шелковой лентой мягко оседал на коже._  


_Старк остановился. Немыслимый ужас сковал всё тело, не давая пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Паника охватила разум, а вполне логичные и уместные доводы притеснялись единственным словом: «_ БЕГИ _»._  


– Беги, – выкрикнул Тони, в ужасе открывая глаза и садясь на кровати. Дыхание и сердечный ритм полностью сбиты, голова немного болит в висках, кажется, он сжимал их _слишком_  сильно, по позвоночнику скатываются капли пота и, наверно, именно это заставляет Старка сжаться.  


Выдохнув сквозь зубы с тихим скулежом, он откидывается обратно на подушки, уже без надежды уснуть. На часах время около шести, а вставать завтра – уже сегодня – рано никуда, как назло, не надо. Поэтому остаётся время, чтобы обдумать, в который раз, свои сны.  


Он уже имел неосторожность как-то ляпнуть Стиву об этом  _сне_  (не упомянул, что их было больше, чем один, иначе сразу оказался бы запертым где-нибудь в психлечебнице), и вот теперь разбирается со всей, не слишком приятной, вытекающей из того разговора проблемой – полной опекой. Однако Тони слишком труслив, чтобы сказать об этом напрямую. Он не может свести всё в шутку, не в этот раз, когда результат очевиден, как Божий день – это сильно заденет капитана и, возможно, Стив _точно_  перестанет с ним разговаривать, замечать его. Может быть, Старк ведь не отрицает, он чуточку эгоист.  


Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он выдохнул.  


Вся эта ерунда со снами напрягала его куда больше, чем Стива – тот ведь не переживал их сам. От этого становилось гадко на душе, потому что Тони хотел, чтобы Рождерс почувствовал каково это – слышать шёпот за ухом, ощущать кожей пристальные взгляды, коих нет на самом деле, чувствовать, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, как стоит начать вспоминать хотя бы один из фрагментов его личного ада. Стив не мог почувствовать каково это. Но от этой мысли было и хорошо тоже.  


– Тони, ты спишь? – тихий шёпот под дверью.  


«Ни к чему его впутывать» – пронеслась фраза в голове Тони, но её тут же затмила вторая, более важная, значимая сейчас: «С ним у тебя не будет кошмаров».  


– Нет, – таким же шёпотом ответил консультант.  


Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и внутрь прошмыгнула едва заметная тень – в комнате царил мрак, разбавляемый светом луны из приоткрытых штор. Тони прикрыл глаза. Кровать прогнулась под весом капитана, теплая рука накрыла его собственную, лежащую на груди.  


Тони понимал и не понимал природу их отношений со Стивом, но, честно говоря, не горел желанием выяснять. Всё, чего он хотел – спокойно спать по ночам, не вскакивать посреди ночи, просыпаясь от кошмаров, что не отходят от него ни на шаг. Хотел перестать чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд _кого-то_  невидимого из-за угла, _кого-то_ , кто явно не хочет, чтобы его забыли. Просто хотел спокойной жизни: без снов, кофеина, смешанного с виски по утрам, мыслей о преследовании и огромного долга перед человечеством, который ему навязали, приказали выполнять, заставили поверить в его правильность.  


Он, если бы не вся эта заварушка с Альтроном, сейчас был бы на личном острове, обустраивал свой коттедж на пару с Поттс, завёл бы пару милых, очаровательных щенят и спокойно бы прожил остаток своих летних отпускных дней, пока на мир снова не напал бы какой-нибудь инопланетный принц или умник, возомнивший себя гением.  


Но на пару с Поттс больше не будет, как и летних отпускных дней и огромной виллы на личном острове – всё это исчезло, как только появились Ванда, Альтрон и куча погибших по _его_  вине в Заковии, и не важно, что он, по сути, просто пытался защитить то, что дорого ему. Это никого не волнует, потому что люди не хотят видеть проблем героев, не хотят видеть их личные истории, страхи, опасения.  


Для них супергерои – кучка людей, имеющих особые таланты, полученные и развитые благодаря обществу. В некотором смысле да, благодаря обществу – кто же ещё мог _так_  отточено, искусно вылеплять одинаковые вазы и нещадно разбивать вдребезги те, что плохо получались?  


Они были лишь кучкой нахрен никому не сдавшихся людей, отчаявшихся в своих попытках выделиться, доказать, что они хоть чего-то стоят, а стали символами победы, героизма, отваги. Многие люди уважали их, видели в них Богов, кумиров.  


А что оказалось на деле? Команда сломленных жизнью людей – ничего интересного, ничего необычного.  


– Тони, – шёпот на ухо, от которого мурашки по коже, – прекрати думать – спи.  


– Я размышляю – помогает не отморозить мозги на совсем, – шикнул на Стива Старк, прикрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох.  


– О чём? – также сонно бормочет.  


– О том, что было бы, если бы орбита Земли находилась чуть дальше нынешней.  


– Отличное размышление на ночь, – тихо посмеялся Стив, придвинувшись ближе, крепче сжимая руку в своей. – Но, Тони, оставь это на завтра. Прошу, поспи хоть немного.  
  


***

 

Стив редко когда видит цветные сны. Ещё реже – кошмары.  


Он не понимает почему, но и вникать в саму суть не хочет. Есть сны или нет – не особая разница, главное, чтобы организм успел выспаться и не требовал «подзарядки» достаточно долгое время – дня на четыре. Они для него лишь приятное дополнение к основной функции организма, а их содержание он не считает чем-то, на что можно обращать внимание, переживать по этому поводу. Но Стив не станет отрицать, что сны иногда заставляют просыпаться в холодном поту, сжимая в руках, до побеления костяшек, одеяло, сквозь зубы выкрикивая всевозможные синонимы матерных слов.  


Потому что даже во сне Стив _не может_  себе позволить перестать быть _идеальным_  во всём. Кажется, эта маска настолько сильно въелась, что теперь он считает её своим почти-собственным лицом, если бы не накатывающие иногда приступы апатии, нашёптывающие ему бросить всё, уехать куда глаза глядят и начать жить для себя. Иногда надоедает строить из себя моралиста.  


Стив аккуратно, старясь не шуметь (кровать Старка способна на это?) поднимается с кровати, как только замечает, что дыхание Тони выровнялось, тело расслаблено, а глаза закрыты. Он уснул и не собирается просыпаться ближайшие пару часов точно, а за это время Рождерс может спокойно почитать или выпить горячего чая с молоком – это всё полезное, что он делает, по крайней мере для себя, за последнее время.  


Он устало, шаркая ногами по идеально чистому полу, на котором ни разу не видел ни одного пятна, побрёл в сторону общей кухни, потому что только там можно увидеть хоть что-то отдалённо похожее на чай – спасибо Наташе и её экспедициям по магазинам. Включил чайник, достал из верхней полки коробку с неизвестным ему названием, кажется, то был русский или польский (он не особо разбирался в языках, кроме родного английского и немецкого, что ему преподавали в школе, но выучил он его только на фронтах). Пока чайник тихо бурлил, Стив упёрся руками в столешницу, мыслями уходя куда-то далеко до сороковых, когда с ним ещё был живой Баки, мать и целая папка различных болезней. Боже, да он сам был ходячим медицинским справочником, находкой для студента-медика.  


Стив определенно тосковал по тем временам, как человек, которого неожиданно выдернули из собственного времени, в котором он даже не успел привыкнуть к своему новому телу, что уж говорить об окружении, ответственности за чужие жизни и ведение войск. Ему казалось, что что-то в прошлом не было завершено, что где-то не поставлена нужная точка, не закончено одно предложение, опечатка, не дающая спокойно продолжать строить будущее. Он всё пытается найти это, чтобы наконец закончить, но никак не может понять что ищет. Этого нет в музеях, на выставках, посвящённых ему, которых стало ещё больше с момента нападения армии Читаури, нет и среди разговоров друзей, в интернете и даже в собственных старых альбомах, сохранившихся в кабинете Говарда. Что-то не отпускает его, и он не может понять что именно.  


Чайник засвистел, выталкивая Рождерса из собственных мыслей. Но как только он потянул руку к плите, чтобы выключить прибор, его опередили. Старк проснулся, явно не в самом хорошем расположении духа.  


– Чего не спишь? – хрипло спросил Стив, удивившись своему голосу.  


– По той же причине, что и ты.  


– Очень сомневаюсь, – тихо пробормотал в ответ, потянувшись за своей кружкой, выставленной отдельно от остальных, потому что только так можно предотвратить чужое пользование ей.  


– Прости? Не расслышал, – переспросил Тони, высыпая чуть ли не половину противного растворимого кофе к себе в кружку. Залил кипятком до середины и кинул туда немного льда, достанного из морозилки, пока капитан находился в прострации.  


– Говорю, хорошо, если не так, – вымученно улыбнулся Стив. Ему не нравилось состояние друга.  


– Да? И почему же? Какие такие секреты у нашего секс-символа Америки? – ехидно пропел Старк, попутно заливая виски в кружку, заполняя свободное пространство.  


Стив оставил реплику без ответа.  


Тони облокотился на столешницу, прикрывая на секунду глаза, доставая из памяти недавний разговор с Фьюри.  


_Есть несколько стадий саморазрушения. Первая – когда всё только-только начинается, но обычно ты этого не замечаешь, просто идёшь по нужному пути, к нужной цели. Это стадия, когда ты только начинаешь задавать себе ненужные вопросы, строить предположения о том, как всё могло быть, если бы этого не произошло или наоборот – произошло бы. Но только ночью, только перед сном._  


_Вторая – когда эти вопросы вливаются в повседневную паутину, сплетаясь с миллиардом других слов, жестов, движений, невысказанных предположений и словосочетаний. Они накапливаются, как накапливаются в доме старые ненужные вещи, которые жалко выкидывать, потому что их кто-то подарил. Как пыль, оседающая на верхних полках, которую никто никак не убёрет - слишком высоко, слишком долго подниматься. Они затапливают сознание, не давая размышлять над ними ночью, а заставляя думать о них как о чём-то ужасном, постыдном в свободное время._  


_Третья – когда уже поздно что-то исправлять, потому что ты уже забился в угол собственной комнаты, сжимая в руках колени и трясясь от того, насколько ты жалок и беспомощен, насколько миру было бы проще дышать без тебя и твоих ужасных мыслей, поступков, идей. Тебе стыдно от того, каким ты был эгоистом и лицемером, не видящим ничего дальше собственного носа, и неважно, что всё совсем наоборот. Ты хочешь разрушить то, что было создано тобой, сломя голову бежать помогать другим людям, которые пострадали даже не по твоей вине, но это не важно, потому что ты думаешь иначе._  


_Четвертая – полная апатия, когда понимаешь, что ничего не исправить, что всё в прошлом, но сражения внутри тебя вины и здравого смысла явно показывают превосходство первого, а последнему удаётся лишь изредка бросать факты, на которые ты мало обращаешь внимания или не обращаешь совсем. Последняя стадия._  


_Тони был на несуществующей пятой, потому что все четыре он прошёл не по одному разу, иногда возвращаясь на ступень раньше, иногда на целых две, а временами скатываясь от первой сразу к четвёртой. Он не помнил точных причин для многих из тех раз, когда его организм возвращался к былым временам, но помнил одну единственную, послужившую началом всему супергеройскому кошмару, что расплющил Старка об асфальт с высоты его личного эго – похищение в Афганистане. Именно тогда он понял, что далеко не Бог, что он может быть убит, как любой человек, и убит весьма изощрёнными способами. Такой же, как и все – из костей и мяса, только голова чуть получше варит, что не даёт умереть и по сей день._  


_Мастерская пустовала уже очень долгое время. Пыль обычно вытирали подручные роботы, выключенные сейчас и сваленные в одну кучу куда-то в дальний угол подвала, теперь она покрывала все поверхности помещения, включая оставленные детали и костюмы. На белом полу образовалось огромное красное пятно от почти высохшей краски, в метре от которого валялась банка - хозяин скинул в процессе работы и, видимо, забыл поднять, по инерции приказав это дело Дубине. Повсюду валялись осколки битого стекла, пустые бутылки из-под дешёвого алкоголя, разорванные бумаги и фотографии. Однако не смотря на весь бардак, устроенный Тони в последний день работы в мастерской, свет ещё горел, словно кто-то заходил сюда недавно, искал что-то важное._  


_Старк в очередной раз, за последние пару недель точно, осушает до дна бутылку, и с громким звуком ставя её на стол, откидывается на стул. Зевает и прикрывает глаза одновременно._  


_– Сэр, с Вами хочет поговорить Фьюри. Соединить? – механическим голосом отчеканила Пятница._  


_– Фьюри? Он же ушёл. Что ему нужно? – тихо пробормотал Старк, зевая, застёгивая красный махровый халат, насквозь пропахший алкоголем. – Соединяй, посмотрим, что там и как._  


_– Здравствуй, Старк, – через пару секунд послышался голос бывшего директора некогда существовавшей организации. – Я смотрю, Вы, как обычно, отлично проводите свободное время._  


_– И вам того же, Ник, – прикрыв глаза ответил Тони._  


_«Какого чёрта включена видеопередача?» – завопил в голове голос. Настроение ушло в минус._  


_– Какими судьбами? Мир атаковали пришельцы, а я опять всё пропустил и теперь нужно бежать убивать злых монстров? – съехидничал Старк._  


_– Если бы на мир напали, думаю, даже пришельцы бы Вам рекомендовали сходить к психотерапевту, – перевёл дыхание. – А я лишь хотел предупредить Вас, как того, на кого я больше всего надеюсь и у кого хватит мозгов сохранить моё наследие, – как всегда – ни одной эмоции. Не растерял сноровку даже находясь в отставке._  


_– Я Вас слушаю, сэр._  


_– Из достоверных источников мне пришла информация – для вас ищут новые меры контроля. Некий договор, название которого ещё в разработке, но среди правительственных вышек и генералитета его называют «Анти-Мстители». Всей сути его не знаю – никто не знает, но могу сказать точно – готовьтесь к тому, что многие могут не согласиться с ним и, как следствие, пойти против власти. Это всё. Надеюсь, Вы сможете отложить своё саморазрушение до лучших времён. Всего хорошего, м-р Старк._  


_Экран на секунду погас, погрузив комнату во мрак, разбавляемый лишь светом ночника, оставив Тони в замешательстве_.  


– Стив, ты знаешь, – отдалённо начал Старк, – я хотел бы поговорить кое о чём важном.  


– Конечно, ты хочешь поговорить о наших _отношениях_? – спросил Стив, заваривая чай.  


– Что? – на секунду опешил он, остановив поток мыслей в голове, предназначенных для плавного перехода разговора в нужное русло. – О чем?  


Он хотел рассказать всё сразу. Позвонить друзьям и выложить запись разговора, присыпав своими догадками и начав взламывать базы правительства, в поисках нужной информации, но вовремя остановился.  


Ник позвонил ему, как тому, кого счёт более умным. Хотя, это же был Ник, и доверять ему, более чем на пять процентов он не рекомендовал и не хотел, но в этот раз не мог не согласиться. Тони был единственным, кто жил этой идеей, вкладывался в неё по максимуму, как когда-то и сам директор. Может, он увидел в нём того, кто по своей увлечённости похож на него и способен сохранить идею?  


А может, им двигали совершенно другие мотивы. Например, Тони и Беннер были единственными в их компашке, кто занимался обмозгомыванием операций, созданием чего-то нового и окупированием лабораторий на несколько недель к ряду. Они были единственными, кто мог придумать хоть что-то стоящее.  


Наташа – шпионка; Клинта давно не видно на радарах; Сокол пойдёт туда же, куда и Америка; Капитан не видит ничего дальше своего носа и спасения гражданских, соответственно; Ванда лишь ребёнок, наделённый ненужным ей даром; Вижн, хоть и получил камень, но по-прежнему отчасти созданная Старком машина; и сам Старк, не просыхающий после своих очередных «приступов». Меньшее из двух зол, как говорится, и меньшей для Ника вышел Тони.  


Обмозговав всё это, Тони решил умолчать о разговоре – считал, что не стоит разговаривать о том, чего ещё нет, не стоит начинать ссориться раньше времени. О, в том, что они поссорятся он не сомневался ни на секунду. Мир среди Мстителей был настолько хрупок, насколько хрупок хрусталь в руках маленького шаловливого ребёнка, что сразу понятно – если этот договор не понравится хотя бы одному из них, то их отношения сразу пойдут по пизде. Но сегодня, как только почувствовал стивовы руки на своих, ощутил, эту незримую поддержку и желание защитить – поддался своим эмоциям и чуть не было не выпалил всё, как есть.  


– Ты мне вроде как нравишься, но не настолько, чтобы прямо совсем, – тихо проговорил Стив, будто заученную речь, сделав глоток чая и, вероятно, пропустив вопросы Старка мимо ушей.  


– Я не твой друг Баки, не жил с тобой с начала времен, – Тони остановился, глядя на потупившего взгляд друга, – но могу сказать точно, что ты так и не научился нормально разговаривать с барышнями, – фыркнул он. – А ещё, что ты девственник.  


Если бы не сыворотка, то уши Стива, как и всё лицо, сейчас бы полыхали розовым. Он в кои-то веки ей благодарен, безо всяких задних мыслей.  


– Я не скажу того, что ты от меня ждёшь, но меня определённо тянет к тебе. Мы можем попробовать, – выдохнул Тони. – Можем даже прямо сейчас начать испытывать действие твоего органа. Если ты не отморозил его во льдах, конечно.  


– Какой орган? – недоумённо спросил капитан, действительно не понимая.  


– Твой член, дорогой, - закатил глаза.  


Тони улыбнулся самой обворожительной улыбкой, на которую был только способен, отложил кружку и, преодолев незначительное расстояние между ними, остановился перед самым лицом Роджерса, встав на носочки так, чтобы его губы чуть-чуть касались чужих, чуть приоткрытых, а глаза смотрели прямо напротив льдисто-голубых.  


– Ну что, малыш Стиви, накажешь меня за мои _грязные_  словечки?


	3. circular motion

Тони не помнил в какой момент всё стало хуже: ночные кошмары перестали быть ночными и теперь преследовали наяву, разговоры с друзьями и коллегами стали слишком грубыми, короткими, в конце концов сводились к тому, что Старк просто убегал к себе в комнату (но не в лабораторию как раньше - бежать до неё дольше). Некогда радовавшая глаз коллекция машин приносила лишь  разочарование – столько потраченных лет на поиски, а прокатиться теперь не с кем, да и незачем. Неважно какой кофе – горячий, остывший, дешёвый дерьмовый или ужасно дорогой кофе, главное, не спать чуть дольше, чем можно. Не смыкать глаз, чтобы через минуту не вскочить от холодных рук, легко касающихся основания шеи, от шумного дыхания возле уха и тихого шёпота – хотя, всё же, это бодрит получше любого энергетика.  
  
Он точно не спал два дня к ряду. Раньше такого не было, раньше было чуточку проще: ложиться спать засветло, чтобы не бояться теней в ночи, включать свет везде, куда он только идёт и неважно, что всего лишь в соседнюю комнату, избегать смотреть в зеркало как можно дольше, пока дискомфорт от щетины не выведет его из себя. Раньше была куча мелких правил, пунктов, теорем, которые он старательно выводил и доказывал из раза в раз, но теперь всё стало куда хуже.  
  
Конечно, Старк не идиот, и понимал ещё раньше, что долго его _относительно нормальное_ состояние не продлится долго – будет хуже, и это хуже даст фору любому фильму ужасов. Вот только наступило оно совсем неожиданно, тогда, когда он не был готов. Просто в один момент Тони понял, что больше не может приходить в комнату и спокойно засыпать, больше не может смотреть в льдисто-голубые глаза и врать о его отличном самочувствии, сквозь силу улыбаться так сильно, что сводит скулы. Больше нет.  
  
Сидя за столом в лаборатории, до которой наконец дошёл, он пытался предугадать следующий этап развития его _болезни_ , пока мозг способен хоть на какие-то мысли.  
  
Но то, что создавало его через чур богатое воображение, подкреплённое парочкой фактов, выхваченных из уст Беннера, Старка не утешило – всё заканчивалось либо его смертью, либо чем-то похожим на неё, где он мечтал о суициде.  
  
Он уже и забыл, что когда-то всего этого не было: сотни железных костюмов в гараже, потому что места в лаборатории перестало хватать, чуть шумящего реактора в груди, после которого остался заметный шрам – причина его скованности, когда он без футболки, плена в Афганистане, предательства Стейна, бремени супергероя и прочих прелестей новой жизни.  
  
Казалось, что вся херня, что с ним творится сейчас началась прямо с момента рождения. Впрочем, он не далеко ушёл от истины.  
  
 _Надеюсь, Вы сможете отложить своё саморазрушение до лучших времён.  
  
_ В который раз в голове раздался голос Фьюри.  
  
Не то чтобы Тони не был рад кратковременным напоминаниям, что проносятся перед глазами и стоят в ушах, но это определённо мешало. Ему _нужно_ было сидеть часами вот так, растрачивая минуты своей жизни впустую, думая сразу обо всём.  
  
– Тони, – кто-то потряс за плечо, выдёргивая из мыслей, – Тони, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?  
  
– Что такое? – выдохнул Старк, оборачиваясь и мельком глядя на руку на своём плече. – Стиви, я же просил не беспокоить меня, когда я в лаборатории и занят, – окинул взглядом пространство, понимая, что ткнуть рукой и сказать: «вот этим» не получится – в помещении, казалось, никто не находился годами, – всякими важными делами, – выдержав паузу закончил, упрямо отвернувшись.  
  
– Какими? Ты опять пьёшь, - Стив ловко покрутил перед лицом гения полупустую бутылку, на дне которой плавали комки дешёвого нерастворённого кофе, потому что ни сил, ни желания идти за нормальным у Тони не было. Чего не было и у остальных проживающих. – заедаешь всё это непонятно чем, да ещё и, я уверен, опять накручиваешь себя всякой чушью. Ты не работаешь, а страдаешь ерундой, – Рождерс сложил руки на груди, окидывая сидящего грозным взглядом. У него аргументов было больше, определённо больше.  
  
– Это не ерунда, я просто пытаюсь разобраться в системе, – замялся, – в системе банка. Недавно знакомый попросил посмотреть что к чему, а я вот думаю.  
  
Слабые попытки Старка замять разговор и свести всё в очередную шутку, скинуть всё на выдуманную занятость и такое же выдуманное задание терпели грандиозное поражение. Никакого знакомого, ради которого Тони сидел бы часами напролёт в лаборатории не было, как не было и просьбы. Пусть капитан и блондин, но принять эту вялую попытку отговорки за чистую монету не мог. Как не мог смириться с происходящим.  
  
Стив вздохнул и решил – после того, как выведет Тони из этого места, наведёт порядок здесь, то обязательно поговорит о всей херне, что творится в последнее время с его другом. Потому что это уж точно _не_ нормально.  
  
Молча закинув вяло сопротивляющегося (Стив не знал сколько не спал Тони, но догадывался, что больше суток точно, а про здоровое питание можно было даже не спрашивать – тот никогда не ест ничего, что может быть причислено к овощам и фруктам, кроме вина, разумеется, но, насколько помнил Стив из своего времени, вино не едят. Впрочем, это новое время и тут может быть всё) мужчину на плечо, Рождерс решительной походкой направился на нужный этаж, по пути отдавая указания

Пятнице и разговаривая с Поттс о самочувствии его босса. Придётся возложить все дела компании на её хрупкие плечи. Мало что изменилось.

Тони удивительно долго молчал, даже прекратил попытки вырваться – Боже, его же суперсолдат несёт на руках – плече – какие попытки? Он лишь достал телефон из кармана растянутых штанов, включил игру, которую успел закачать перед собранием в его компании несколько месяцев назад, убавил громкость, несколько раз щёлкнув по боковой панели, и начал проходить незамысловатый уровень. Суть игры была в том, чтобы найти все вещи и открыть тайну, что содержит в себе данное игровое пространство – комната. Очень интересная игра – искать подсказки, узнавать то, что хранят в себе предметы, раскрывать коды, замки, думать*. Последнее Старку нравилось больше всего – то, чего не хватало многим людям, в том числе, иногда, и ему.

Увлекшись игрой, он не сразу заметил, как рука Рождерса, до этого придерживающая его за спину, на самом деле, слегка выше ягодиц, сместилась ниже, а сам он повёл плечом, заставляя Тони свалиться на расправленную и тёплую постель.

– Я, между прочим, не мешок с костями, – он самый, думает Старк, –  Не мог бы ты поаккуратнее?

– О, ну простите, принцесса, может, Вам ещё и массаж сделать? Спинку в ванной потереть? Кофе с утра в постель подать?

– Можно, конечно, – улыбнулся Тони. – Ещё можно свалить отсюда.

– Может, заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее?

Тони резко выдохнул, непроизвольно отодвигаясь чуть назад, когда Стив начал снимать футболку, а за ней и штаны. Нет, он был не против, абсолютно не против, как же, если перед ним блядски горячий капитан, что смотрит на него своим пошло-блядским взглядом и по-блядски облизывает розоватые, чуть пухлые губы, заставляя Старка представить, как он насаживает их на собственный член, смотрит, как они раскрываются шире, когда он опускается к основанию и складываются трубочкой, когда скользит выше – это определённо заводит. Против ли он? Ну, разве что самую малость.

Он не хочет, чтобы Стив видел покрывающие кожу шрамы, немного растянувшиеся и незажившие швы от операций и те, что накладывал сам, после тайных (насколько вообще возможно быть незамеченным Железному Человеку) миссий, которые устраивал, как только приходили оповещения от Пятницы. Не хочет, чтобы Стив касался его, трогал его, разговаривал с ним, потому что боится, что привыкнет. Как привык к Пеппер, но расставание с ней, хотя отношений и не было, как таковых, было менее болезненным, чем то, что представил себе Старк, сидя в лаборатории.

Он не хочет, чтобы Стив, увидев его обнажённое искалеченное тело отвернулся, а заглянув в душу, где пустили корни кошмары и сомнения, словно сорняки, скривился в отвращении и ушёл. Он бы не перенёс этого, хотя особой симпатии к капитану не питал – для него он просто был единственным, с кем можно поговорить на _особые_ темы, зная, что тот никому не расскажет.

Но ему вовсе не противно, когда Стив заботится о нём, по крайней мере пытается, потому что заботиться получается плохо – Старк слишком невыносим. Не противно, когда он гладит его по волосам, пока они оба смотрят какой-то старый фильм, военных времён.

За этим мило наблюдать, думает он, в который раз получая курьером цветы от «неизвестного отправителя» или находя на кухне горячий завтрак.

– Твои важные мысли могут подождать – шёпот возле уха привёл в сознание Тони, заставляя его повернутся к собеседнику, сталкиваясь носом с его щекой. Стив покрывал шею Старка маленькими поцелуями, медленно спускаясь к ключицам, закрытым старой футболкой капитана, которую инженер успел выхватить из комода ещё до их импровизированных отношений.

Это была длинная история, в которой Тони оказался насквозь промокшим от неожиданных грозовых туч, потому что Тор-мать-его-Одисон не имел привычки как-то предупреждать о своём появлении, а Старк брать с собой хоть что-нибудь, что напоминало бы зонт.

Воспоминания прервали руки Роджерса, скользящие выше пупка и затрагивающие шершавыми ладонями его уродливые шрамы, от чего становилось чуточку щекотно. Стив медленно вёл руками вдоль тела Старка – оглаживая его бока, большими пальцами касаясь пресса, иногда зарываясь во впадинку пупка, губами водил по линии скул, покрывая каждый миллиметр кожи короткими поцелуями, дразнил, когда, остановившись, едва касался губ Старка своими, пристально смотря в глаза, замечая следы зародившейся паники.

– Всё хорошо, я ничего не делаю, - тихий шёпот, короткий поцелуй в нос, и одна рука зарывается в волосы партнёра. – Я просто целую тебя, можно?

– Ты уже начал, так зачем спрашивать? – укус в плечо заставляет Тони негромко вскрикнуть и зашипеть. – Блять, Стив!

– Ты снова начинаешь паясничать, это невыносимо. Если тебе неудобно, противно, неловко, то скажи мне об этом – не стоит отмалчиваться, – Стив выдохнул, рухнув на вторую половину кровати, заставив её слегка покачнуться, но руки от чужого тела не убрал – только прижал крепче, обвивая конечностями всё, до чего можно было достать. – Я остановился бы, как только услышал бы хоть что-то похожее на протест.

Тони молчал. Достаточно долго молчал. Ему не было стыдно, и он не был смущён, но эти слова заставили его задуматься над одной важной вещью. Стив только что предложил _довериться ему_ , то, чего Тони не делал уже очень давно, ещё со времён Стейна, и не собирался, в общем-то, повторять подобное в этой жизни. У него уже был один ужасный опыт, повторившийся вновь несколько позже – снова вставать на те же грабли не хотелось, даже если в известной русской поговорке всё несколько иначе – Наташа рассказала.

Он точно не доверял Стиву, но и не держал того на длинной дистанции, как всех остальных, включая Романову и Беннера, скорее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вероятно, как Пеппер – впрочем, у неё совершенно другое положение в его мыслях. Тони не мог просто взять и отдать в руки своё уже выдернутое однажды сердце.

Он провёл рукой по футболке на груди там, где должен быть шрам от операции, там, где по идее должно быть такое привычное синее свечение (искусственное сердце, когда-то вырванное Обадайей, и которое он не хотел бы дать украсть вновь) – оно успокаивало его по ночам и отпугивало тьму. Наткнулся на стивову большую ладонь, чуть больше его – он измерял – что покоилась на животе, мягко поглаживая его.  

Немного подумав и решив, что с последствиями он разберётся завтра, Тони накрыл чужую руку своей, сплетая их пальцы в крепкий замок и закрывая глаза.

Через пару секунд он почувствовал невесомый поцелуй между лопаток.

« _Он_ сегодня не придёт» - прошептал тихий голос в голове инженера, с которым он также мысленно согласился.

***

Стиву, с тех самых пор как он встретил сына Говарда, казалось, что Тони не более чем очередной избалованный жизнью ребёнок (несмотря на то, что самому капитану не больше тридцати). Он был саркастичным, везде сующимся ублюдком – таким и остался – отлично треплющим ему нервы своим неподчинением прямым приказам вышестоящему по званию (хотя Стив понимал, что должность ему дали из-за глупого прозвища, что позже стало вторым именем). С первых минут он мог бы описать Старка как невыносимого, чересчур падкого на едкие комментарии персонажа, общение с которым лучше бы свести к минимуму. Но так похожий на своего старика не только умом: улыбкой, изгибом губ, когда они растягиваются в ухмылке, глубокими шоколадными глазами, с россыпью морщинок в уголках, аккуратными руками, с красивым рисунком вен под кожей. Стив мог бы сказать, что Старк – возможная версия своего взрослого отца.

Потом, когда им – Мстителям – удалось отбить нападение огромной армии Читаури, вернуть назад Клинта, чуть не потерять одного из самых гениальных людей на Земле за её пределами (вообще за пределами этой реальности, как думает сам пострадавший), поесть шаурмы в, как ни странно, единственной работающей забегаловке в городе, после его разгрома, отправить Локи – сводного брата Тора – обратно в Страну Чудес, где его ждало неминуемое правосудие и наконец вернуть город в относительно прежнее состояние. Он поменял своё отношение к Старку. Нет, он всё также считал его заносчивым, до жути упрямым и колким, но _другом_.

Ему казалось, что он словно в одно мгновенье прошёл один из барьеров, возведённых Тони после всех его приключений, и от этого становилось как-то радостно.

Но лишь только сейчас Стив видит _настоящего_ Энтони Старка – сжимающего его руку, в попытке показать, что хоть немного, но верит, устало улыбающегося по утрам после очередной бессонной ночи, которая, как он думает, для Стива осталась незамеченной, закусывающего нижнюю губу в задумчивости или от напряжения, проводящего пятернёй по волосам, закидывая их назад, выходя из душа, нагло врущего о своём состоянии, сколько бы Роджерс не спрашивал и желающего, чтобы ему помогли.

Стив аккуратно проводит рукой по лицу Тони (за это время, что они лежат здесь, он успел перевернуться с одного бока на другой, застонав от неприятного ощущения лёгкого покалывания в руке, которую он подложил под себя, затёкшую от долгого лежания в одной позе, закинуть ноги на Стива под его усталый вздох, свернуться калачиком у его груди, раскинуть все конечности в позе звезды, смещая соседа на край кровати, полностью лечь на его тело, мило сопя на ухо, игнорируя гневный взгляд, - даже если он спит - вновь вернуться в прежнее положение и вот только сейчас, последние минут пять, Старк спокойно лежал напротив него, всё также сжимая их переплетённые пальцы вместе. Как он не сломал себе ничего, выделывая мастерские кульбиты, каким позавидовала бы Наташа с её пластикой –  остаётся загадкой): большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам, ощущая чужое тёплое дыхание, слегка надавливает на нижнюю, задевая ещё незажившие едва заметные шрамы от укусов, встречаясь с ровным рядом верхних зубов – мимолётно касается их, ведёт рукой вдоль линии скул, аккуратно убирая выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и невесомо целуя в лоб.

По телу Стива пробежали мурашки, когда сбитое дыхание Тони обдало кожу шеи, пальцы руки сжались, зажимая в тиски стивовы, а тело напряглось и вытянулось точно по струне. Сквозь плотно сжатые зубы раздавались невнятные звуки, похожие не то на стоны, не то на чьё-то имя, глаза под веками зашевелились, заставляя ресницы чуть подрагивать, губы выгнулись в подобие натянутой перекошенной улыбки, на лбу выступила холодная испарина.

– Тони, – тихо позвал Роджерс, слегка сжимая плечо. Ответа не было.

Спустя пару минут, за которые стоны со стороны Старка превратились в тихий скулёж, из горла вырывались тихие всхлипы, а грудная клетка сокращалась как при рыдании, но слёз не было совсем, всё стихло. Хватка на руке ослабла, веки расслабились, заставляя морщинки вокруг глаз расправиться, мускулы вокруг губ перестали подрагивать от напряжения, дыхание, до этого ясно ощущавшееся чужой кожей, казалось, исчезло совсем.

Не на шутку перепугавшись за состояние друга, Стив резко сел на кровати, мысленно начал вспоминать все мамины уроки, которые она ему давала, как только он выходил из дома под вечер, уже зная, что опять придётся обрабатывать кучу ран и ссадин, готовив все средства заранее, по оказанию первой медицинской помощи, попутно несильно ударяя по щекам Старка, немного тряся его за плечи.

– Тони, Тони, – Стив на секунду остановился, вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо напротив, не приносившее сейчас никакой радости.

– _Тони, Тони,_ – _кто-то позади зовёт его, задевает спину своими холодными, скользкими от крови руками, пока он пытается убежать в кромешной тьме. Слишком медленно. Слишком медленно он бежит, слишком медленно приближается свет огня, слишком_ быстро _его догоняют._

– Тони, очнись! – кричит Стив, не боясь разбудить кого-то ещё в здании (Старк продумал отличную систему звукоизоляции, чтобы никто не мешал ему наслаждаться всеми прелестями спокойного сна своими громкими стонами и бьющимися о стены кроватями), трясущимися руками тянется к лицу напротив, целует немного раскрасневшиеся от ударов щёки. – Тони, – тихо скулит, зарываясь носом в шею.

– _Куда ты бежишь? Тебе не уйти отсюда,_ – _смех раздаётся эхом, заставляя Старка бежать ещё быстрее. Его кожа покрыта потом, вперемешку с грязью – он падал бесчисленное количество, пока бежал из того места, где в прошлый раз его привязали к чему-то, напоминающему стену, останавливался, переводя дыхание, прислоняясь к обшарпанным колоннам и стенам, окружившим его в огромном зале, задевал ногами валяющиеся по полу вещи, откидывая их, а после применяя как единственное оружие против_ кого-то. _Он не видел_ его _, даже не был уверен в том, что это он – голос менялся от детского наивного до грубого мужского. Он вообще ничего не видел в этом месте: ни своих рук, ни чужих, скользящих по шее, лицу, не знал, что кроме запутанного_ безопасного _коридора существует огромная комната, где стоит ледяная прохлада, и живёт_ кто-то _. Тихо выдохнув – больше похоже на скулёж – Тони прислонился к стене, по привычке оборачиваясь, но встречая кромешную тьму, как только понял, что от него временно отстали._

– Проснись! – Стив выплеснул стакан холодной воды, которую успел набрать в близлежащей ванне с невероятной скоростью, на лицо Старка, чем вызвал тихий полу-вздох полу-стон. Тихо ругнувшись под нос, но порадовавшись такому прогрессу, Роджерс побежал наполнять стакан снова.

– _Не уходи,_ – _шептал голос где-то рядом, где-то очень близко, но не настолько, чтобы найти его. Тони свернул в какую-то маленькую по размерам комнату, больше напоминающую кладовку, присел на пол, облокотившись на закрытую в спешке дверь, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы потом медленно выдохнуть. Ему посоветовал Брюс, конечно, не на те случаи, когда за ним бежит нечто ненормальное, готовое заживо содрать с него кожу, а он прячется от него в каком-то сомнительном месте, ведь неясно, нет ли сюда других холодов, но времени проверить теорию нет. Всё равно немного, да помогает._

_Тони ощущал себя отвратительно, не имя способности собраться и начать мыслить трезво. Но куда мыслить трезво, если в паре метров от него раздаётся детский плач, переходящий в маниакальный смех, раздающийся по всему периметру окружающего его пространства?_

– Давай, просыпайся, – Стив вылил уже, наверное, литра четыре воды, затапливая кровать Старка, да и себя, в общем-то, тоже – она полностью заливала его ноги до колена, когда он садился на бедра соседа, чтобы в очередной раз ударить по щеке, а после провести по этому месту рукой.

– _Не просыпайся, Тони, ты же знаешь, это не поможет, - он не мог определить точное местоположение говорившего, вернее, распевающего буквы по слогам, создавая незатейливую мелодию._

– Пятница, – устало позвал Стив, осознавая, что все его попытки разбудить Старка тщетны. – что делать в таких случаях?

– Анализ показывает, что хозяин в относительном порядке, сэр – раздался голос из динамиков.

– Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы разбудить его?

– По собранным данным большинство людей считает, что стоит обратиться ко врачу, сэр.

– Спасибо, – фыркнул Стив, спуская ноги на холодный и влажный от пролитой воды пол. – Тони, мать твою, что с тобой вообще происходит? – провёл рукой по взмокшей футболке.

_Неожиданно воцарившаяся тишина заставила его вздрогнуть. Голос затих, ведь не мог просто исчезнуть, оставив свою любимую игрушку ненайденной и невозвращённой на своё место, ветер, уже привычно подвывающий под дверью, стих, оставляя после себя морозную свежесть. Тони облегчённо выдохнул. Он знал, что где-то здесь, возможно даже прямо за стеной, ходит это нечто, не выдавая свои передвижения ничем, кроме громких монологов, медленно переходящих в истеричные крики, затем и вовсе стихающих до леденящего душу шёпота, перерастающих в плач, после – смех._

_– Тони,_ _– привычно распевая зовёт голос. – Тони, – резко, переходя на оглушительный крик, увеличивающий свою громкость от пустых стен. – Тони, – зовущий, словно просящий его шагнуть к нему в темноту, как просят маленькие дети сладости у взрослых, стоя у кассы. – Тони,_ _– пугающе недовольный шёпот. – Тони, – и через секунду взрывается смехом, также неожиданно затихая._

Стив просто молчит, разглядывая бледное лицо мужчины. Как он мог допустить подобное? Как он мог не заметить, что это была не просто бессонница – Тони намеренно не хотел идти спать, напиваясь, пытаясь отключить собственный мозг, чтобы он не создавал никаких сновидений. Он определённо никогда не простит себе этой оплошности.

_Звенящая тишина начинала потихоньку надоедать, но вылезти он себе не позволял, как и не позволял поменять позу, в которой сидел – ему отчего-то казалось, что всё его тело словно погрузили в воду – одежда на теле неприятно прилипла к коже, хотя вокруг не было ни намёка на какую-то влажность._

– Тони, ну же, – жалобно пропел Стив, поглаживая его живот.

– _Тони, ну же,_ – _весело отскочил от стен задорный голос, пробегая совсем рядом с дверью, заставляя Старка слегка отодвинуться от неё, сжавшись от страха._

_Он тихо выдохнул, зажав ладонью рот, не позволяя себе взвыть от нахлынувших воспоминаний из того места. Было темно, как и везде здесь, ужасно холодно, но отчего-то душно. Его руки были зажаты в стальные наручники, кажется, подобные он видел в музеях, посвящённым различным приспособлениям для пыток, которые он зачем-то сильно сжимал. Тони не помнил предыстории, в которой должно было рассказываться как он здесь очутился, зачем и кто, а нет, с этим, как раз, всё было ясно. Обычно он открывал глаза в том месте, где в прошлый раз закрыл, из-за чего казалось, что всё происходящее вокруг реальность, но он пока понимал, что это не так. Ещё Старк отчётливо помнил странный запах жареного мяса, перемешанный с чем-то знакомым ему, чем-то сладковатым, но времени на раздумья не дали – в глаза неожиданно ударил слабый свет, позволяя увидеть, буквально в пяти метрах от него огромный котёл, стоящий на странной конструкции из железа, внутри которой был огонь. В тот момент к нему не пришёл вопрос вроде «Почему я не увидел его раньше?» или «Что за хуйня тут творится?», потому что задавать бесполезно, это лишь прибавит их число в копилке._

_Тони вновь поёжился, закрывая глаза, ничего не изменилось, пытаясь отогнать от себя ужасные воспоминания, но получается плохо._

_Он помнит, что в следующую секунду, когда отвёл взгляд, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в этой комнате, пока свет от огня не потух, до него донёсся, скорее всего из котла, истошный вопль. Он в ужасе открыл рот, отодвигаясь назад, скребя босыми ногами по бетону, в спасительную сейчас темноту._

_Вокруг усилился запах гари от сожжённой человеческой плоти, поднимая в Тони позывы к рвоте – уже чувствовал, как пищевой комок, состоящий из его недавнего ужина, медленно подкатывался к горлу, раздражая слизистую сочащейся желчью. Он упёрся во что-то твёрдое позади, обнимая колени закованными руками, молясь, чтобы звенящий звук от цепей не услышал никто._

_Из котла показалась обезображенная ожогами рука, схватилась за её чугунную стенку, опираясь так, будто её обладатель пытался встать, но этого никак не удавалось. Снова раздался ужасный крик, заставивший содрогнуться стенки сосуда._

– Тони, – он гладит его руку, вновь переплетая их пальцы.

_Старк прислушивается к звукам: кругом обволакивающая тишина, слишком пугающая в такой кромешной тьме. Он ведёт рукой по полу, ощупывая пространство вокруг него – отодвинулся от двери и теперь не мог определить точно где находится. По ощущениям он сидел на линолеуме таком же, который был у него в детстве – не идеально ровный, а с небольшими пупырышками, складывающимися в длинные полоски. Он любил с ним играть, особенно любимым занятием были его маленькие эксперименты, которые он ставил пока отец был занят в лаборатории – всегда. Тони не помнит, что именно делал, но зато помнит феерическое ощущение радости и гордости одновременно за проделанную работу._

_Стараясь не сильно шуметь, он поднимается на ноги, выдыхая и уже почти поворачиваясь к двери, как раздаётся звонкое: «Нашёлся!» прямо возле уха, обдавая кожу ледяным дыханием. Старк в ужасе отскакивает, но не успевает убежать, потому как в следующую секунду проваливается во тьму._

Вскакивая уже на своей кровати. На своей мокрой, ужасно холодной кровати, шальными глазами смотря на опешившего Стива, который через секунду стискивает его в медвежьих объятиях.

– Боже, Тони, что за херня только вообще была? – возмущается, но тут же успокаивается, замечая, что тело в руках трясется не меньше его самого. Одна рука Роджерса придерживает его за поясницу, вторая поглаживает затылок.

– Блять, Стив, – выдыхает Старк, в ответ обхватывая руками и ногами.

– Тише, Тони, всё хорошо, – тихонько покачивает, убаюкивая. – Всё уже хорошо.

***

Утро выдалось относительно хорошим. Следов вчерашнего кошмара не наблюдалось – Тони предположил, что Стив, как только убедился, что он уснул, вычистил всю комнату. Пятница подтвердила.

Он потянулся, раскидывая конечности по всей кровати, с запозданием вспоминая, что уснул он вчера не один, но следов второго тела рядом не наблюдалось, кроме смятой простыни и слабого сладковатого запаха шампуня с миндалём на подушке, который Старк подарил Стиву в первый день рождения, отмечаемый в современном мире. Он помнил, что в тот день снова закатил вечеринку, но только со своими, игнорируя немой упрёк во взгляде и слова «Сегодня _День Благодарения_ , Тони, нужно блюсти традиции» - это его первый личный праздник за семьдесят лет жизни во льдах, а традиции можно отложить на следующий год.

По комнате разнёсся слабый запах свежезаваренного кофе, поднявший Тони с кровати.

Он, шаркая не до конца надетыми в спешке тапками по полу, оттягивая футболку чуть ниже чёрных боксёров – единственные вещи на нём, добрёл до кухни, останавливаясь взглядом у накрытого на двоих стола, поднимая его чуть выше, на упругую задницу, обтянутую спортивными лосинами – скорее всего, не успел переодеться – стоящего рядом с плитой человека.

– Утра, – пропел Старк, обнимая капитана со спины, носом зарываясь во впадинку между лопатками, коротко целуя её.

– Утра, – повторил Стив, немного погодя разворачиваясь в кольце рук, оказавшись нос к носу с Тони. – Ты чего встал? – аккуратно, без намёка на продолжение, целует губы, стараясь не порвать едва зажившую нежную кожу на них.

– Тебя не было рядом, – выдохнул Тони, не отрывая взгляда от розоватых губ. – Вернуться не желаешь?

– Нет, – усмехнулся, – Садись поешь, – мягко подтолкнул к столу.

Разочарованно выдохнув, Старк уселся за стол, пододвинув к себе ближайшую тарелку, в которой бежевой субстанцией находился его завтрак, ради которого он, собственно, и поднялся.

«Каша? Серьёзно? Охуительный завтрак супергероя»

Тони мысленно взвыл, стараясь не сильно выдавать своего разочарования. Нет, он не мог сейчас сказать, что это самый ужасный завтрак на Земле, потому что после вчерашнего он точно не имеет права на какие-то пререкания, после его бессонных ночей, которые ничуть не лучше сказывались на Стиве, после всех усилий, что он прилагал, чтобы Тони почувствовал себя комфортнее. Точно не после того, что Стив для него сделал и продолжает делать.

Проблема в том, что он не хочет, чтобы о нём _так_ заботились, словно он маленький ребёнок, впервые переживающий стресс от школы, но сказать боится – не хочет, чтобы Стив просто развернулся и ушёл, забросив любые попытки к помощи, потому что Тони оказался слишком привередливой принцессой.

Про события прошлой ночи они решили не говорить.

Старку не хотелось портить отлично начавшееся утро, как и говорить об этом вообще, а Стив просто отложил этот разговор на вечер, продумывая все возможные пути отхода Старка, также думая, как их всех исключить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - game The Room


End file.
